Hirai Molariou
=Description= Hirai (1 BBY) is a quiet and surprisingly soft spoken individual, yet in spite of her gentle demeanor and lithe form she has about her a strong presence. When she walks her posture is very dignified, with her chin held high and her shoulders rigid and in her dealings with others she is very formal and treats them with great respect, even her enemies. One of her more peculiar customs is to introduce herself to the person she's about to kill and then ask for their name. She believes that not giving someone your name is extremely rude, even if the exchange is between enemies. She is often richly dressed in fine silk robes with broad sleeves and wooden sandals and she carries with her two swords sheathed at her left hip. The swords are finely crafted with intricate designs carved into the hilts and gold inlaid into the scabbards. Her skill and speed with these weapons are unmatched and it is often remarked that she moves and fights as though she weren't even human. Adding to that myth is the fact that Hirai never uses guns and yet she is particularly effective against gun-toting ruffians. The reason why she never uses guns, however, stems from her distaste of them. She believes blaster weapons to be undignified and crude and prefers the more interpersonal method of cutting people in half. =Skills= Combat Style In addition to Teras Kasi Hirai has been trained extensively in the use of a sword. Though, unlike the Jedi's flashier style of swordplay Hirai's is a rather refined and quite traditional form. Additionally, it involves a variety of techniques that are simply impossible to pull off with a lightsaber, such as the quick draw. Regardless of whether she is in a sitting position or standing Hirai is capable of quickly drawing her blade while simultaneously cutting with it. Furthermore, the speed with which she draws her weapon is enhanced by the curvature of the blade allowing her to draw, attack and re-sheath the weapon in the blink of an eye. This technique is one she has mastered thoroughly and the speed of her draw has yet to be matched by anyone in the galaxy. Force Illusions Unlike most Sanctorum assassins Hirai's training in the Force was rather extensive albeit focused. She has been trained in the basic techniques such as telekinesis and Force enhanced movement but where her specialty truly lies is in the creation of powerful illusions. These illusions can be as elaborate as she wants them to be ranging from a single person to a wide scale attack by enemy capital ships. There are no limits to the illusion, anything she can imagine is possible and to all those caught within the illusion everything they are seeing will appear to be totally real. However, these illusions cannot fool a robotic AI or a computer's sensors. Additionally, the effect of the illusion can be broken should one happen to pass through it. Weapons Hirai's twin blades are custom designed specifically to suit her particular style of swordplay. Each blade has a gentle curve to it that allows it to be drawn quickly and efficiently with minimal effort. In addition one of the blades is shorter than the other for better control and faster defense while dual-wielding. Both blades are crafted from lightsaber-resistant phrik alloy and equipped with a device that when activated generates an electromagnetic pulse down the length of the blade. Category:Assassins Category:Nagai Category:Pryde2000